


Blue Temptation

by Sara_Dannibal



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Skinship, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Dannibal/pseuds/Sara_Dannibal
Summary: Black Jack was looking for a piece of clinical data that was only held by Dr. Kiriko, his rival competitor, and those two doctors ofdarkness met in a bar to make a deal. The price given by Dr.Kiriko is entirely unacceptable for Black Jack......





	Blue Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Atteneion

午后短暂的暴雨并没有使这个城市降温，地面残余的热量将无数个水坑蒸腾出浓重水汽，混杂着浓重腥味弥散在城市的每个角落。夜幕降临，浓雾中霓虹灯光怪陆离，而在夜幕庇护之下，街头开始出现人影。

穿行于巷间的黑杰克早已把奇利柯咒骂千百遍，那个品位糟糕的家伙把交易地点选在离红灯区只有两条街之隔的酒吧。然而他急求的病理资料大概只有那位安乐死密医手上才有，黑杰克只好憋着满腔不情愿前去赴约。他厚重的衣着成功吸引了路人们疑惑的目光。压抑着被围观和湿热勾起的怒火，他迅速拐进一条无名小巷，向尽头的酒吧快速走去。

拥挤的酒吧比外面更闷热。黑杰克推门而入的瞬间，嘈杂的人声与浓重的汗水味给他最直接的问候。他只想快点解决和奇利柯的会面，带着研究资料回到小屋。黑杰克一眼便看见吧台前白色长发的黑衣背影，绕过往来的侍者，毫不客气地坐在奇利柯的邻座。是奇利柯太过显眼，还是自己对他太过厌恶？

“奇利柯。”

“啊，BJ，你来了，想喝点什么？你的酒我请。”

“随便。”

“试试这里的特色？”奇利柯打了个响指，“酒保，给他一杯Blue Temptation。”

年轻的酒保迅速开始调酒，黑杰克无暇分析酒保嘴唇上的疤痕是刻意为之还是幼年受伤处理不当，迅速切入话题。

“我要的资料呢？”

“放在酒店的保险箱里了。”

“出价？”

“不方便在这里说。”

杯口抹着一圈粗盐结晶的三角杯被推到了黑杰克的面前。蔚蓝色的酒液表面浮着没有滤净的冰渣。整杯酒在昏黄的灯光下显得浑浊不堪，像极了边上那家伙讨人厌的独眼。一颗樱桃被突兀地扔进酒中，暗红色的汁液不断扩散。黑杰克烦躁地抓起酒杯吞了一口，半点都不协调的咸味和酸味让他不经意皱眉。咽下酒液，食道被酒精刺激灼烧的感觉让他意识到这绝对是杯糟糕至极的酒——包括酒的名字。奇利柯从始至终都不怀好意地盯着他，一瞬间黑杰克以为这杯酒是死对头的恶作剧，但看见奇利柯也饮着同样的酒时，确信他真的无可救药。

“BJ，觉得酒怎么样？”

“和你一样……”酒精的作用让黑杰克微微发昏。

“这算是难得的夸奖吗？”

“够了，什么时候把资料给我？”

“呐，看你等不及的样子，现在就一起去酒店里取。”

奇利柯把酒钱压在杯托下，向酒保点头示意，不等他起身，黑杰克就转身向门口走去。

 

……

奇利柯打开门，请黑杰克先进入房间，自己跟随其后带上门并挂好锁链。等奇利柯脱下黑色大衣挂在衣帽架上，黑杰克不耐烦地把大衣随手抛在椅背上，丝毫不客气地坐了下来。他瞥见墙角一只黑色的保险箱，想必资料就保存在这里了。

“你不怕我直接动手抢？”

“抢了你又不知道密码，输错一次密码里边的资料就毁了。”奇利柯不紧不慢地坐在黑杰克对面，顺手解开了衬衣的第二颗纽扣。

“那么，奇利柯，你的开价是什么？”

“你的一夜。”

“你喝醉了？不要和我开玩笑！”

“我说我要你的一夜。”

“那么，恕不奉陪。”黑杰克正想起身，却被奇利柯压住肩膀按回座位。

“等着你的病人该怎么办呢？”

奇利柯俯视着黑杰克，脸上的笑容满是恶意，他灰白色的发梢蹭在黑杰克的脸上，似是故意为之。两个人凑那么近，不是要接吻，就是要打架。黑杰克蓄积了一晚的怒气彻底被奇利柯引燃，此刻他只想往奇利柯脸上狠狠来一拳，而他的拳头确实照大脑的指令去做了。

奇利柯在拳头即将到达他下巴的前几微秒及时躲开，还没来得及稳住身体就不得不狼狈地闪躲被黑杰克踢过来的茶几。

黑杰克开始思索为什么当初他要同意和奇利柯交易，现在既然事态发展成这样，那就只能先把奇利柯痛揍一顿再想办法了。他伸手去探身侧的手术刀，大部分防身用的手术刀都在离自己很远的大衣里，但马甲里还有为奇利柯特意准备的两把。第一把瞄准奇利柯的左肩，被奇利柯抄起的医事箱险险挡下。黑杰克暗自恼怒，正准备投掷第二把，奇利柯的医事箱已经砸到他的手腕，手术刀脱手砸在了金属窗框上。

一瞬间的失神，黑杰克的侧腰挨了一腿，上半身摔进柔软的床垫，紧接被提着领子拖上床。

“奇利柯！住手！”被压制的黑杰克竭力抵抗，但骑跨在他身上的奇利柯并没有停下撕扯衣服的动作。黑杰克的指节直直没入奇利柯的小腹，身上人抽了口冷气扑倒在他身上。黑杰克刚好看见奇利柯一脸痛苦的表情，捏着他的下颚用力把他从身上推开，却不慎被奇利柯抓住肩膀和右臂。在床上一通翻滚撕扯之后，黑杰克把奇利柯扔下了床并顺手把他的下颚卸了下来。但奇利柯也成功地把黑杰克的左臂拧到脱臼。他们两个只好暂时停战，一个跪着安下巴，一个躺着接手臂。

大概是因为接手臂所需要的时间比安下巴的时间稍微多几秒，黑杰克的左臂还没从剧痛中缓过来，奇利柯从床头摸出手铐，轻松地把手臂拽过去铐在了床柱上。

“你脑袋被门夹了？”黑杰克大叫，“去你的变态实验！”

“随你怎么说。”奇利柯身体叠在黑杰克上方，一手拿着手铐，另一手握住了黑杰克的右臂。黑杰克上身稍稍后缩，奇利柯紧跟着压了上去，然而他的鼻梁却被坚硬的前额狠狠招呼了。奇利柯发出一声痛苦的咕哝，停下动作缩在黑杰克胸前。黑杰克也毫不留情地把奇利柯铐在另一边的床柱上，冷漠地把单手捂鼻子的奇利柯推开。

奇利柯的独眼充满泪水，倒像是他受了什么委屈，不停抚摸被撞得通红的鼻子。

“别装了，我撞得不重。”黑杰克还是一脸冷漠，“希望你身上带了钥匙，我不想和你在同一张床上待一晚。”

“真狠心。”

奇利柯支起上身，把身下的枕头移开，一把钥匙就躺在枕头之下。

他们两个几乎同时出了手。黑杰克距离钥匙更近，没有半点犹豫地伸手抢夺。但奇利柯并没有加入到钥匙争夺之中，或者说，根本就没想去抢钥匙。他的手直接袭向了黑杰克的下体。黑杰克根本没有半点防备，脆弱之处被对手握住用力地掐了一把。他直接吃痛地叫了出声，身体本能地蜷成一团，抽回手捂住了下体。剧烈的挣扎使得金属的手铐勒进了他的血肉。

奇利柯给自己解开了手铐，又固定好黑杰克的另一只手，随手把钥匙丢下了床。他俯下身子，粗重的呼吸喷在黑杰克的颈部。黑杰克皱着眉别过头，一脸嫌恶不愿直视奇利柯得意的表情。奇利柯单手掰过黑杰克的脸，另一只手托住黑杰克的后脑勺，吻上黑杰克的嘴唇。出乎奇利柯的意料，黑杰克并不抗拒这个吻，并且迎合着他的动作。奇利柯的舌尖与黑杰克的纠缠在一起，被慢慢引导着向黑杰克的口腔深处探索。

这种如舞伴的默契很美妙，但绝不像是黑杰克的作风。等到奇利柯的舌尖在对方口腔内翻搅时，黑杰克瞬间咬了下去。

虽然早有防备，但舌尖抽回的瞬间还是被牙齿划伤。浓郁的铁锈味在口腔内炸开，奇利柯吞了一口带血的唾液，恼怒地用力拽黑杰克的头发，迫使他把头仰到极限。奇利柯再次吻上了黑杰克，不再像上次温柔地循序渐进，而是直接粗暴地蹂躏口腔。黑杰克瞪大眼睛，一时竟没有反应过来。意识到对方要硬来时，黑杰克努力地摇着头，想要摆脱对方的侵犯。奇利柯用力扣住了黑杰克的后脑勺，加深了纠缠，而另一只手也没有闲着，解开黑杰克衬衣的纽扣，在他的胸口上下游走。

长时间的血腥味接吻让黑杰克的视野开始模糊，肺部因缺氧而灼烧般的疼痛。他要窒息了。而奇利柯终于在他快晕过去的瞬间放开了他。黑杰克大口呼吸着空气，棕红色的眼眸中充满泪水，眼神开始涣散。

“要是你配合一些，你也会舒服一点。”

“别、别想！”

奇利柯无可奈何地摇摇头，手滑向黑杰克的腰际，解开黑杰克的皮带，另一只手则乘虚而入，顺着布料与肌肤的缝隙继续摸索。黑杰克意识到事态不对劲，剧烈地挣扎起来。

奇利柯停下动作，双手抚上黑杰克的肩，爱抚脖颈与锁骨，给身下人一些缓冲的时间，用嘴唇和舌尖轻吻他的喉结，随后一路向下亲吻与舔舐。舌头舔舐一侧乳尖，而手指轻柔地拨动另一侧。恶心与快感同时包围了黑杰克，他忍住自己呻吟出声的冲动，而乳尖却抑制不住地充血挺立。

这生理反应让奇利柯很满意。他顺着黑杰克腹直肌中线慢慢地往下亲吻，同时将黑杰克的裤子完全褪下，轻柔地按摩被捏红的阴囊。身下人强忍呻吟而微微发抖，这样的反应让奇利柯受到进一步的刺激，呼吸越发粗重。他握住柱体上下套弄，又恶意地在被捏红的地方加重力度。

痛感直击黑杰克的大脑，身体一瞬间紧绷，他咬住嘴唇努力将呻吟咽下。

“叫出来不是更好吗？”

潮湿温热的呼吸喷吐在黑杰克的腹股沟，莫名的快感与情欲席卷了黑杰克的全身。

“哈……”黑杰克张开嘴大口呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。奇利柯的手法无比精准，源源不断的快感夹杂着不多不少的钝痛像潮水一般涌上黑杰克的躯干，他的分身快要不受他的控制了。

蹲距在黑杰克两腿间的奇利柯俯下身子，从黑杰克分身的底部舔舐到柱顶，随即将它完全吞入口中。自己的男性死敌跪在双腿间给自己口交，黑杰克的胃里翻腾着恶心，想要伸腿把奇利柯踢下床，但双腿已被牢牢掐住动弹不得，而奇利柯熟练的吞吐与舔舐让酥麻的电流顺着脊髓爬上黑杰克的大脑，黑杰克的下体终于完全失去控制，在奇利柯口腔中灼热硬挺起来。

“呃嗯……”黑杰克呻吟出声，理智的防线逐渐在情欲侵蚀下溃退。奇利柯加重了吸吮力度，舌尖不断游走在敏感区域，直到黑杰克的阴茎硬到满意的程度才松开嘴。

“感觉还不错吧？”奇利柯舔了舔嘴唇，向黑杰克上半身挪去，双膝支撑在黑杰克身体两侧，在黑杰克水雾朦胧的注视中褪下裤子，“现在轮到你了。”

黑杰克紧咬着嘴唇，拼命摇着头。奇利柯捏过黑杰克的脸，硬生生单手把嘴掰开，不顾黑杰克哀求的眼神，把胯下之物完全塞入了他的口腔。粗大的柱体填满了口腔甚至往喉咙深处冲撞，不断膨胀变硬的柱体以及强烈的雄性气味不断刺激黑杰克的神经，他不禁发出阵阵干呕。

“不乖的话，我就把你的下颌拧下来，你一定不想这样吧？”

眼泪已经完全溢出了黑杰克的眼眶，他闭上眼，试图把意识从现在的折磨中转移分散。异物终于从口腔中抽离，两根手指却又进入其中不断翻搅。柔软的嘴唇又落到他脸上，吻掉了泪水。

“够了……奇利柯，停手吧……”

“我们都停不住了……现在只是个开始。”

奇利柯把枕头垫在黑杰克的腰下，调整到一个舒适的位置。不等黑杰克缓过神来，奇利柯又开始了动作。沾满唾液的手指在黑杰克私密处按摩，原先紧绷的入口在反复的试探下慢慢放松警惕。一根手指探入了私密，十分准确地按压着前列腺的位置。

前所未有的快感和羞耻让干涩的肠壁反射性地绞紧了异物，奇利柯的手指反倒有些进退为难了。

“哈……住手……”

“……”奇利柯来回扩张的力度反而更加大了，随后又探入了第二根手指，用唾液将内壁充分濡湿。

“嗯……”黑杰克蹬着腿试图反抗。

奇利柯仿佛失去耐心，直接禁锢住黑杰克的腿，紧接着掏出自己坚挺的火热，直接捅了进去。

后穴猛然被撑满，黑杰克原以为那两根手指已是极限，但奇利柯分身的粗硬远不止如此。疼痛与快感让黑杰克窒息，现在的情况完全超出了他的预期，手足无措紧张之余只能收缩穴口，希冀将身体内的异物挤出体外。奇利柯的动作也受阻停下，但他却笑了起来。

“就这么想让我留在你体内吗？”

“滚出去啊！”黑杰克恼怒地扭动挣扎，一刹那的松懈却给了奇利柯可乘之机，他开始缓慢地抽插，却总是精准地撞击到黑杰克的敏感区域。

咸腥的气息，淫靡的水声，疼痛的快感，急促的喘息……种种刺激同时在黑杰克的大脑中交织回响，他的意识逐渐沦丧，透过泪水看见的模糊景象逐渐被一片白光替代……

等到黑杰克清醒过来，他第一眼看见的便是奇利柯欠揍的脸。

“还想问问你感觉怎么样的，没想到你直接被日得失了神。”奇利柯还在他的身上不急不缓地运动。

“嗯……呵，你也不过如此。”黑杰克将有些酸软的双腿缠上奇利柯的腰，他刚才已经失了一局，接下来他要让奇利柯也付出代价，。

“哦呀，你终于听话肯配合我了……”奇利柯依旧带着笑漫不经心地说话，但他的笑容一瞬间凝滞。黑杰克配合着他的动作晃动着腰臀，灼热湿润的肠壁随之收缩蠕动，令身处其中的奇利柯受到莫大的快感。

“感觉怎么样啊？”黑杰克故意收紧了大腿加大了动作幅度，即使无意识的呜咽让他的咄咄逼人听起来像是在调情，他看着奇利柯笑不出来的表情不禁有些得意，“别告诉我你快缴械了。”

刚才的一系列动作让奇利柯差点到达顶点，他感觉黑杰克此时也要和他作对抢夺主动权。但是看着身下人一脸掩饰不住的快意，明明就快到极限了，还想用他的雕虫小技扳回一局。

“你还想要更多吗？”奇利柯装作一脸无奈，另一边却将自己的分身完全捅入了黑杰克的体内，“刚才忘了告诉你，怕你第一次太疼，我都没全部进去。”

黑杰克感觉体内的异物瞬间又粗长了许多，瞳孔因为疼痛瞬间放大，不经意叫出了声。黑杰克的腰身被对方托着离开了软枕，随着对方俯身的动作弯折到了极限。黑杰克张开嘴的同时，奇利柯的舌头再次闯入黑杰克的口腔，毫不怜惜地翻搅。窒息感在黑杰克的体内再次蔓延。黑杰克看到对方浑浊独眼中的情欲和疯狂像要把整个自己蚕食吞没，如同那杯酒一般酸涩难以下咽却易沉溺其中。

奇利柯直起身，当黑杰克松一口气以为对方要放自己一马时，奇利柯却将黑杰克一条腿扛在肩上，将他翻至侧躺的位置。奇利柯的分身在穴道内旋转乃至更加深入，在来回索取的同时，奇利柯一手在黑杰克背上爱抚，另一手则握住黑杰克胀大的欲望上下套弄。

不同区域反馈的快感在时间与空间上叠加，黑杰克的理智已经被蚕食殆尽，只能任由奇利柯玩弄得推向顶点。黑杰克索性闭上眼，咬着嘴唇咽下轻声啜泣。

柱顶在不断的刺激下开始颤抖着分泌液体，而奇利柯却没有加重手下力度，而是将食指指尖轻轻堵在马眼上。

“唔……松开我！”黑杰克睁开水雾朦胧的双眼，带着哭腔命令奇利柯。

“哈…求我啊”奇利柯喷着粗气对黑杰克耳语，“哭着求我松手，黑男君。”

“不要这样叫我！”黑杰克被突然叫了真名，羞耻与愤怒瞬间让他挣扎着反抗。剧烈蠕动收紧的肠道差点直接让奇利柯射在里面。奇利柯剧烈地喘气，却更用力地攥住黑杰克的下体，同时又一次尽情在他身上肆虐起来。

“呜……”大颗的泪珠划过了黑杰克的脸颊，他已经完全沦陷了，“不要这样，奇利柯……”

带着哭腔的请求让奇利柯松开手，白色粘稠的液体喷射在黑杰克的胸口，有一些溅在了满是泪水的脸颊上。奇利柯再也忍不住了，也紧随其后释放了自己……

 

……

等黑杰克再一次醒来时，早晨的阳光已经洒到了他的脸上。他的双手已不再被手铐禁锢，但浑身上下都酸疼无比，他在柔软的被窝中都难以动弹。他睁开眼扫视房间，奇利柯早已离开，枕边则放着一张纸片。

黑杰克伸手拿过装饰浮夸的纸片，瞄间自己的手腕上有一圈青紫的淤青和新鲜凝结的血痂，即使那家伙对伤口做了简单的处理也不能掩盖他昨晚的粗暴。纸片正面写着保险柜的密码，反面则是房费已经付了云云的废话。什么，他还订了早上的客房服务？困倦的黑杰克瞬间清醒，而此时门铃很不恰当地响了起来。

黑杰克瞬间弹坐起来，拽过床头的浴袍穿在身上，确认一遍身上的各种痕迹都被遮住，又把袖口往下拉到遮住手腕，才拖着酸痛身体去开门。

“先生，这是另一位先生给你的早餐。”蜷发红瞳的客房服务生带着礼节性的微笑递过了托盘。

“谢谢”黑杰克想伸手去接，但对方又把盘子微微后撤。不好，奇利柯昨晚留在体内的液体顺着大腿流了出来……

“先生，您的脸色似乎不太好？是不是哪里不舒服？”

“我很好……”黑杰克咬牙切齿地回答，伸手接过盘子，却不小心露出了手腕上的伤痕。

“那么，祝您用餐愉快！”服务生露出了苍白却什么都懂了的微笑。黑杰克终于在黏液流出浴袍下缘之前把门甩在服务生的脸上，回房间没好气地把这盘冒着热气的牛奶炒蛋扔进垃圾桶。随即冲进浴室，把自己从里到外清洗了好几遍，直到奇利柯的气味完全从身上消失。

黑杰克照着纸片上的密码打开保险箱，确认资料无误，小心地藏进手提箱之中，看到昨晚被自己投掷出去的两把手术刀也躺在保险箱里边，不由得嗤声。

在回程前他还是准备给大概是等了一夜的皮诺可打个电话：“皮诺可？我昨晚遇到点棘手的事，我现在就回来了……”


End file.
